Meet The Parents
by lalapop
Summary: Rose is enjoying a nice Sunday morning in her flat with Scorpius when her parents decide to stop by. What should she do? They can't know he's there! RosexScorpius
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is just another one-shot I've had in my head for ages and just now managed to put in writing. I decided to make it a short story after people reviewed wanting more :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or this wonderful universe, JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do.**

* * *

Rose Weasley was sound asleep. She'd had a long night, and she had dozed off at the first moment of rest she found after all the… activity from the night before. It was now 10 in the morning, which wasn't very late for a Sunday but it wasn't like her to be sleeping in. But this was a different day; she had promised him that she wouldn't be so uptight anymore, so she was taking the first step by sleeping in. Baby steps. Too much too fast is never good.

However, she didn't get any more sleep after this point because something wet moving down her neck woke her up. She groaned and tried to move but a set of arms kept her in place.

"What are you doing? You woke me up." She said with a sleepy voice.

"Ready for round two?" Asked Scorpius before he continued kissing her neck.

"Are you mad? I'm still tired; we went to sleep at 4 in the morning!" She answered moving her shoulder to try to make him stop.

"Six hours is a perfectly fine period of time to recover energy." He added. "Besides, you still owe me; we could have been doing this for Merlin knows how long. But you were always such a prude."

"Shut up." He did have a point, though. He had been pursuing her for months since she had interviewed him for a Quidditch article for _The Prophet. _But she didn't pay him any mind. Three months later she gave in at _The Daily Prophet_'s Annual Ball, which happened to be the night before. But that's a different story.

He smirked at her response and continued kissing her neck. "Come on. It's weird if you're not responding." He insisted.

"You're a pervert." She said before turning around and accepting his kiss. She had to admit he wasn't that bad, they didn't get along during Hogwarts, but it was mainly because of house rivalry. And him being an arrogant pain in the arse, of course. But he seemed to be matured now. Well, as matured as a Quidditch star could be.

"Stop talking." He said between kisses and positioned himself on top of her. She felt his hands on her breasts and moaned. He kissed her neck and moved his hands lower. Just when he was about to reach her sacred place…

_DING-DONG_

"Shit. Not now." She said sighing.

"Just ignore it." He said before continuing where he'd left off.

"But-_oh!_" He'd reached her sacred place, making her forget who she was.

_DING-DONG_

"ROSE!?" She heard someone yelling her name and opened her eyes.

"What's that?" She asked him putting her hands on his chest to push him off her.

"Rose, come on." He said trying to kiss her neck, but she stopped him. He sighed. "I thought we agreed to ignore it."

"But I heard someone yelling my name."

"I didn't hear anything." He said.

_DING-DONG _

"ROSE?!"

She gasped. "I think that's my mum!" She said with wide eyes.

"Oh. _OH!_" Scorpius got off the bed immediately and put on his underpants.

"Wait here. I'll get rid of her." She said leaving the bed. She put on her night robe and walked towards her front door.

_DING-DONG_

"I'm coming!" She reached the door and opened it. She was surprised to find that not only her mum was outside her flat, but her dad and brother were there, too. "What are you all doing here?"

"Can't we visit?" Asked her mum walking inside, followed by her dad, who gave her a kiss on the forehead, and her brother.

"Mum… not today. I'm tired." She lied. Well, not really, she _was_ tired. Scorpius had tired her.

"Tired? It's 10 o'clock. You're usually up by now." Said Hermione.

"But I went to the paper's ball last night and I got here late." She whined.

"You can rest later. We're going to Grandma Molly's for brunch, so get ready." Ordered her mum.

"You could have owled me, you know? I would have met you there." Rose said.

"I told them that." Said Hugo.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted us to arrive together, as a family." Scolded Hermione. "Now, go get ready, we're supposed to be there by 11. We'll wait here." She sat down on her couch in the living room with her dad and Hugo.

Rose went back to her room, fuming. She found Scorpius on her bed, wearing only his underpants. "What happened? Is she gone?" He asked.

"No. They're all waiting for me to get ready, and by _all _I mean my dad and brother are here as well. We're going to _The Burrow._" She explained.

"The what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"My grandparents' house. Sorry." She apologised.

"It's fine. I guess I'll owl you tomorrow." He said getting off the bed. "So… should I walk out of here?"

"Shit! I didn't think of that!" She said smacking her forehead. "They can't know you're here. They'll kill me."

"I'll just Apparate."

"No! This place has wards; you can only Apparate outside of the building." She said pacing. "I guess you'll have to wait for us to leave. It'll be fine, I'll just get ready as fast as I can and we'll get out of here. You can use the Floo in the living room after we leave."

"Why not change your wards?" He offered.

"You're joking, right? There's an Auror in my living room, not to mention that my mum is an expert on wards. They'll feel them changing and ask me questions." She explained. "Just wait here, it'll be fine."

He approached her and put his arms around her waist. "Okay, okay." He kissed her. "But, I'm going to have to meet the parents someday, you know?"

She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "You seem awfully confident about meeting my parents."

"Come on, all parents love me." He said smirking.

"I think you're forgetting who my parents are."

He was about to kiss her again when someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Rose? Can I come in?" It was her mother.

"Your mum sure has good timing." Joked Scorpius.

She disentangled herself from Scorpius embrace and walked to her door. "I'm not presentable, mum."

"Oh, Rose. I changed your nappies when you were a baby, you don't have to hide from me."

Scorpius sniggered and Rose scowled at him. "Just tell me what is it, I'm about to pop in the shower."

"Well, I was just going to suggest you wear that flower sundress I gave you. I don't think you've worn it and it's really pretty. And I want your Grandma to see you in it."

Rose sighed. "Uh, sure, mum. I'll wear it." _I don't even know what dress you mean._

"Great. Hurry up!" Rose heard her mother walk back to the living room and she locked her door. She turned around and found Scorpius picking up a book from her nightstand.

"I'm getting in the shower. Please don't make any noises." She said walking towards the adjacent bathroom.

"What if I pop in the shower with you?" He said with a smirk.

"There is no way I'm going to let you touch me when my parents are in the next room! You're mental." She said and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione walked back to the living room and sat next to her husband. "Rose sounded a little nervous back there." She told Ron. "Like… a bit agitated."

"I did notice she was acting weird when we arrived." Said Ron. "But she said she was tired; maybe it's just that."

"Told you you should've owled first." Murmured Hugo.

"Oh, shut it." Scolded his mother.

"We wouldn't be waiting here if she had known we were coming." Said Ron looking at his wife.

"I didn't think she'd still be in bed! She's usually up and ready at nine. I didn't remember that ball she went to last night, so I'm sorry for expecting something she usually does." Said Hermione scowling.

"It's alright, you do have a point." Said Ron while Hugo rolled his eyes.

"This place is awfully clean." Said Hugo randomly.

"Your sister's always been much organised. You should learn from her, your flat is a mess." Hermione told her son.

"It's not a mess. I just didn't make my bed this morning." Huge defended. "I bet her bed isn't made."

"Well, she did just wake up. She couldn't have had time to make it." Said his father.

"Oh, you always take Rose's side." Said Hugo rolling his eyes.

"He's right, though. She probably didn't have time. I know we woke her up judging by the look she had when she opened the door." Said Hermione. "I should probably go and clean up her room a bit. It's not her fault she didn't have time to do it."

* * *

Scorpius was lying on Rose's bed when he heard footsteps coming from outside of the bedroom. He knew the door was locked but he didn't know if whoever was on the other side would leave after seeing that or if they'd try to get in anyway.

He saw the doorknob moving, which meant someone tried to turn it. He got up from the bed and knew he had to hide. He looked around and thought of hiding behind the curtains but he was too big and they would notice him standing there straight away. _Where?_ He thought.

* * *

Rose turned off the shower and heard a lot of noise coming from her bedroom. _I told him to be quiet!_ She thought to herself.

She wrapped a towel around her body, one on her head and walked out of the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed was her mum making her bed. Alarms started ringing in her head. _Where's Scorpius?_ "Mum? What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd help you make your bed. I figured you'd be in a hurry and wouldn't have time for it, so I wanted to help." Said her mother with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." She said looking around looking for Scorpius. "Um, you can go back with dad and Hugo, I'll be ready in no time." She said still looking around.

"Honey, I told you you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. I'm your mum!" She said cupping her daughter's face. "Now, I told you to wear that flower dress I gave you." Hermione said as she turned around and headed for Rose's closet. _The closet!_

"Wait!" She said stopping her mum from opening the closet's door. "I… um." _Shit. Now what do I say?_

"Yes?" Asked her mum lifting her eyebrows.

"I…" _Fuck!_

"Oh, Rose. Stop playing games, we don't have time for that!" Hermione moved to open the closet and Rose just closed her eyes preparing for the chaos that was about to break. "Rose?" She heard her mother inquire after opening the closet. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Here it comes. _"Is that my coat?"

"What?" Said Rose and opened her eyes. She saw no sign of Scorpius. Just her mum, holding a coat she had taken from her closet. "Oh, yeah."

"I've been looking for it everywhere! Is that why you didn't want me to open the closet?"

"Yes." She lied. "Um, look, I'm sorry I took it. I needed one and I really liked yours. You can take it back. I'll just get ready and meet you there, okay?" She said massaging her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Hermione with concern.

"I don't know." Answered Rose truthfully, for once. "I think I'm coming up with a headache." _You're all driving me crazy._

"Oh, sweetie, maybe you should stay…" _Yes! _"I can stay here and take care of you." _No!_

"It's fine, mum. I'm alright. Just let me get dressed, please." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll let you get ready." She said and walked towards the door. "But hurry, please."

"Yes, mum." She said and closed the door after her mother left the room. "Scorpius?"

She then heard shuffling coming from under the bed. _Of course, the bed. _"Hey." He said as he came out and stood up.

"I thought you were in the closet. I almost died when she opened it!"

He smiled. "I thought about hiding there but I knew she might open it." He lied on the bed and rested his head on his arms. "You better get dress or she might barge in again. Or should I leave, too? I know I didn't change your nappies but I was hoping you wouldn't get embarrassed to change in front of me." He joked.

Rose rolled her eyes and went to her drawers to get her knickers and bra. "Shut up." He laughed. "Why are you still in your underwear, by the way? You could have put your clothes on by now."

"I was actually going to ask if you don't mind me using your shower." He explained.

"Oh. Sure, go ahead. But you'll have to wait until after we leave. I don't want them hearing the shower running knowing I already took one."

He nodded. "It's fine. I just don't want Thomas thinking I didn't spend the night home. It's better if he thinks I woke up before he did and went out. Otherwise he'll be a pain."

"Thomas?"

"My flatmate."

"I didn't think you'd have a flatmate." She said dropping her head towel and drying her hair with her wand.

"Why? Because I have enough money to own my own castle?" He mocked raising an eyebrow and watching her as she walked around her bedroom in only her underwear.

"No. Because you seem pretty independent… okay, yeah, because of that, too. I just thought Quidditch players would have their bachelor penthouses and the likes." She said going through her clothes looking for the dress her mother told her to wear. "And considering you have enough money to feed the planet forever, I figured you didn't need to share a place."

He laughed. "Okay, first of all, I don't have enough money to feed the planet. My Grandparents do, and they don't share. Second of all, Thomas is my best mate, and we've lived together since we left Hogwarts. We did move once as we started making more money, but we're not like the kind of men that try to impress girls with huge properties, or whatever. We're pretty normal." He shrugged. "Besides, he's always very annoying when I tell him about a girl. Hence me not wanting him to know I didn't spend the night." He explained.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong… but I kind of thought you were some sort of womanizer." She said sheepishly. "Like a ladies' man."

"Is that why you wouldn't go out with me?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said after putting her dress on and sitting next to him on the bed. "I just wasn't sure about you, I'm sorry."

"What about now?" He asked as he got closer to her. "What do you think?"

"You're alright." She said smiling and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just alright? I'll change your mind!" He said pulling her down on the bed and trapping her beneath me. "'Alright' my arse. I'll show you 'alright'." He smirked and kissed her.

"Stop. I have to finish getting ready." She said giggling.

"Don't go." He kissed her neck and put his hand on her thigh.

"Scorpius, seriously, stop." She pushed him off her. "I'm sorry. I really do have to go."

He sighed. "Fine."

Rose put on her shoes and went to her vanity to do her make up while Scorpius watched.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said after ten minutes. Scorpius stood up and reached her.

"I'll owl you." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Rose put her hands on his chest and let him kiss her; she couldn't get enough of him.

_GASP! "ROSE!?"_

She felt her stomach drop. She pushed Scorpius away and looked around to see her father standing in the doorway with a furious look. _Oh, I was so close!_ Her father had just caught her in her bedroom, snogging a half-naked man. This couldn't get any worse.

"Dad… I can explain…" She stammered. Just then, she heard two sets of footsteps coming to the bedroom. _I'm dead. _She thought.

"Ron? What happ- _Oh!_" Hermione stopped walking as soon as she saw Scorpius. Hugo was right behind her and his eyes went wide when he saw what all the commotion was about, he then smirked. _Stupid Hugo. _"What is going on, Rose?" Asked Hermione calmly. Too calmly.

"Um…" She was at a loss for words. "Well, this is… um…"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Sorry we met under these circumstances." Answered Scorpius putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, I _know_ who you are!" Said Ron pointing his finger at Scorpius, who put his hand down. "What are you doing here!? Why are you _HALF-NAKED?_"

"Dad… please." Rose said trying to calm him down.

"Don't lie to me, Rose!" Said Ron, whose face had turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, what do you think!?" Asked Rose, exasperated.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Scolded Ron.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "Oh! That's why you've been acting so weird!" She told Rose. "He spent the night." It wasn't a question. "He's been here this whole time. That's why you didn't want me to be in your room." She said sternly.

"Is that true, Rose?" Asked Ron looking at his daughter, angry.

Rose sighed and looked at Scorpius, who was looking anywhere but her and her family. "Yes."

Ron suddenly grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder and took him to the living room, everyone else following behind them.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Screamed Rose. Ron sat Scorpius on the couch and pointed his wand at him. "DAD! NO!"

"I don't want you near my daughter." Threatened Ron with a low voice. Scorpius looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stop! Dad, you don't get a say in that." Said Rose before putting herself between her father and her… _boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? …Oh, not now, Rose!_

"Of course I get a say in that! You're my daughter and I don't want any Death Eater associated with you!"

"Death Eater!?" Asked Rose irritated.

"Ron, calm down." Said Hermione putting a hand on her husband's arm.

"His father's a Death Eater, Hermione!" Yelled Ron pointing at Scorpius.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I don't think-"

"I forbid you from seeing him!" He told Rose ignoring his wife.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Rose.

"Of course I can! I'm your father!"

"I'm not a child anymore!" Yelled Rose, her face as red as her hair. "You can't tell me what to do! I have my own flat and my own job! I don't have to obey you anymore!"

"Of course you have and you will!" He turned to Scorpius. "You, get out of here. I don't want to see you near my daughter again."

"You know, nothing you say will stop me from seeing him!" Said Rose crossing her arms.

"Okay, everybody calm down!" Screamed Hermione when Ron was about to open his mouth. "It's late, we should leave. We'll discuss this later."

"Yes, you should leave." Said Ron and grabbed Scorpius from the couch and pushed him towards the front door.

"Um…" Said Scorpius. "May I… get the rest of my clothes?"

"No, you may not!"

"Ron!"

"What? Why should he?"

"Just let him get his clothes!" Said Hermione sternly.

"Fine." He said and Scorpius walked towards the bedroom with Ron following behind.

"Mum…" Whined Rose when her dad was out of earshot.

Hermione sighed. "Not now, Rose."

"Mum, he's a nice guy, I promise!"

"I said _not now_!" She said as Scorpius walked out of the bedroom, wearing his trousers and holding the rest of his clothes and shoes in his hands, with Ron behind him.

He opened the door and Scorpius walked out. "I'll owl you!" Said Rose before Ron closed the door.

"No, you will not!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yelled Rose, once more.

"Shut up, everybody!" Screamed Hermione. "It's time to go. We'll discuss this in the evening." She said and pushed her husband and daughter towards the fireplace. "Let's go, Hugo." She said to her son who was sitting on the couch, with an amused look on his face.

"Told you you should have owled." He said, receiving a dark look from his mother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to popular demand, I present to you the aftermath! YAY! This is just a 2nd chapter, there will be more, I don't know how many yet but about 2 or 3 chapters more and DONE. I hope you like this one :) Oh, and...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM! You guys are awesome :')**

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the living room of _The Burrow_ Rose went straight to the couch and sat down resting her head on her hand while her parents and Hugo greeted the rest of the family. She was not going to fake cheerfulness; she was angry.

It was not fair how her parents had handled the situation. She was 24 years old, for Merlin's sake! She was in control of her life now; she had her own flat and a job, she was responsible and her parents knew that. They were being completely unfair. It's not like she was the kind of girl who had three boyfriends every three months! She wasn't! She had only had a couple of boyfriends in her life and they were always serious relationships.

But even if she weren't like that, even if she brought home a different guy every night, it wouldn't be her parents' business! It wouldn't be anyone's business but hers! And all these hypothetical men, of course.

She felt sorry for Scorpius. Ron had treated him like he was a criminal and he didn't do anything bad! Rose groaned. _Damn you, dad!_ Scorpius even introduced himself like a normal person would, but her dad couldn't see past his last name. And her mum didn't do anything to ease the situation either, but at least she didn't try to kill him. She could have not said anything about Scorpius staying over, though.

She groaned again. _They know I have sex._ She thought, covering her face with her hands. It's not like they thought she was still a virgin. Well, maybe Ron still did. But she didn't want them to _know_ she wasn't one, it was embarrassing! And it was their fault; they shouldn't be showing up unannounced.

"Are you alright?" She heard someone say to her. She looked up to find Albus standing up in front of her with a concerned look.

She shook her head and continued to sulk while Al sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. "I hate my dad." She murmured.

His look went from concern to amuse. "You had a row?"

"It's not funny, Al!" Rose said trying to shrug his arm off her shoulders. "He had no right to do what he did!"

"What did he do?" Asked Al, still amused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Said Rose crossing her arms. "Well, I'm not telling you."

"Oh, Rosie! But I'm your most favouritest cousin!" He joked.

She smiled. He was good at lifting her mood, at least. "I'll tell you later, when we're alone. I don't want everyone eavesdropping."

"Fine. It better be good."

"I don't appreciate you enjoying my misery."

"It's not that I enjoy it," he explained. "It's just that my life is really boring and I need something to entertain myself." He smirked.

"Your life is boring? Al, your dad is Harry Potter and your mum is Ginny Weasley, a retired Quidditch player."

Al was about to say something when they heard their grandmother call everyone outside for brunch. Rose's bad mood returned at the thought of having to sit with her father. Albus grabbed her hand and she followed him reluctantly.

She decided to sit as far away as possible from her dad, which wasn't so difficult considering all the family was there. And by all, she meant _all._ Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were there with Dominique, Louis and, Victoire, who was there with Teddy, and their eight-month old baby, Dora; Uncle Percy with Aunt Audrey, Molly, and Lucy; Uncle George and Aunt Angelina with Fred and Roxanne; Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny with James, Al, and Lily; Grandma, Grandpa, and even Uncle Charlie. And of course, her own family.

She chose to sit between Uncle Charlie and Albus, while her parents were on the other side of the table.

The brunch went nice. Uncle Charlie's stories about dragons helped her keep her mind off that disastrous morning; and Al, being her _most favouritest _cousin and her best friend, changed the topic every time someone mentioned her parents. Which was quite often, unfortunately.

After brunch, the younger generation, except Victoire and Teddy, stayed outside while the women helped Molly clean up and the men went to chat in the living room.

"You're going to tell me?" Albus asked her as they sat down by a tree.

Rose sighed. "You can't tell anyone." She knew it wasn't necessary for him to promise it, she knew it was most likely her mum was telling her aunts right now and her dad was telling her uncles.

"Tell what?" They heard footsteps approaching them. The looked up and saw Lily and Dominique.

"Oh, a secret! I want to know." Said Dominique as they both sat down with them.

"Fine." Said Rose sighing. She was going to tell them too, anyway. If there was something she liked about her big family was that even if they were all very nosey, they were extremely supportive, as well. And she got along with every one of her cousins, even more now with all of them being in their twenties.

"Great! Is it good?" Asked Lily grinning.

"No." Answered Rose with a groan. "It's embarrassing and unfair."

"It _is_ good, then." Said Dominique mirroring Lily's grin.

"Don't mock me or I won't tell you anything." Said Rose with a frown.

"You're telling them?" Asked Hugo walking up to them followed by Lucy and Roxanne.

"He knows?" Asked Albus.

"Of course I know." Said Hugo sitting down. "I was there."

"Now I'm intrigued." Said Lily.

"What happened?" Asked Lucy.

"Is there some sort of cousin meeting here?" Asked James walking up with Fred, Louis and Molly.

Rose groaned. "Merlin! Might as well call the rest of the family won't you?"

"Rose is about to tell us something. Join us." Said Dominique patting the grass.

"Actually I was going to tell _Albus_ something." Said Rose.

"I was going to tell Lucy and Roxanne actually, but figured hearing it from you would be much funnier." Said Hugo smirking.

"It's not funny!" Answered a blushing Rose.

"Just tell us what happened." Said Molly after rolling her eyes.

"It's embarrassing." Rose covered her face with her hands.

"It was pretty funny, to be honest." Said her brother and she sent him a dark look.

"Are you going to tell us?" Asked Lily.

Rose sighed. "Ok. Here it goes." She pondered for a second how to start and decided the beginning should be good enough. "A few months ago I interviewed Scorpius Malfoy for a Quidditch article and-"

"I thought it had to do with your parents." Said Al.

"Wait, a few months ago?" Said Hugo. "It's been going on for months?"

"What? What has been going on for months? What happened?" Asked Dominique intrigued.

"Is it what I think it is?" Asked Roxanne grinning.

"It better be what we're all thinking it is." Said Molly amused.

"But what would it have to do with their parents?" Said Lucy looking at Molly.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!?" Yelled Rose and everyone shut up. "Merlin! You're terrible listeners, you know that?"

"Sorry," said Al.

Rose sighed. "As I was saying… A few months ago I interviewed Scorpius Malfoy for an article. He asked me out and I said no." She said looking at Hugo, making an emphasis on the 'no'. "But he insisted-"

"Why would you say no to him?" Asked Lily disbelievingly. "He's so fit!"

"Lily!" Said Al and James at the same time.

"What? He is! Isn't he?" She said looking at her female cousins.

"He is." Said Dominique.

"I had a crush on him, actually." Said Lucy.

"So did I!" Said Molly.

"He's like two years younger than you!" Said Louis.

"One, and so what? It's not like I wanted to date him, I just thought he was cute." Said Molly.

"Seriously, Rose, why did you say no?" Said Dominique.

"Well, back then my reasons were pretty fair. He was an arse in Hogwarts, we never got along. Besides, he plays Quidditch; they're all players when it comes to women." Explained Rose.

"Hey!" Said Fred. "That's not true!"

"Okay, except you Freddie." Said Rose rolling her eyes, knowing he was probably the perfect example of a womanizer. "Anyway, I just didn't want to get involved with him. I know he's handsome but… we never got along during school. Why would we get along now? That was my thinking back then."

"But it's not anymore, right?" Said Molly with a grin.

Rose blushed. "He was quite persistent. He owled loads of times, we ran into each other 'incidentally', he even stopped by my office a few times claiming 'he was in the neighbourhood'."

"That's so sweet!" Gushed Lucy getting nods from the other girls.

"What a pansy!" Said James with a laugh but stopped after he got dark looks from his female cousins.

"That's a little creepy, actually." Said Albus.

"I thought so a few times. But last night _The Daily Prophet_ had its annual ball and he was there. He was invited, of course. It's not like he followed me or anything. But he was really nice… and maybe it was the wine, not that I was drunk, but I kind of thought 'might as well give it a shot', and-"

"You had sex!" Said Lily with a huge grin.

Rose blushed and everyone took it as an answer.

"Malfoy? Come on, Rose! You could have picked anyone else!" Said James.

"Shut up, James! He's really good looking; it would have been stupid not to do it!" Said Dominique.

"But it's Malfoy!" Said Fred, and Albus and Louis nodded.

"He's not that bad!" Said Rose defending him.

Suddenly, Lily gasped like she just had an epiphany, shutting everyone up. "You have to tell us how it was! Was he good!?"

All the boys groaned and Rose blushed. "Lily!" She said.

"Oh, come on Rosie! We're all family, there's nothing to hide." Said Dominique.

"Yeah, Rosie! Was he gentle or was he rough?" Asked Molly grinning.

"Please, don't answer that." Said Hugo with a grimace.

"I'm not going to." Said Rose getting disappointed looks.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with your parents." Said Albus.

"Because I'm not finished with the story. You keep interrupting me." She scolded. "Anyway… yes, I took him home." She blushed. "But this morning…" She sighed. "Want to tell that part of the story?" She said looking at Hugo.

* * *

"You know how I like it when we come here together as a family, right?" Explained Hermione to Ginny after she was asked why Rose was acting weirdly, with Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Victoire also there. "Well, I didn't think I had to owl my own children before stopping by at their flat." She continued.

"Oh, no." Said Victoire, amused. "I think I know where this is going."

"I think I do, too." Said Ginny, equally amused.

"Hermione, darling, our children are grown up; of course we have to owl before showing up!" Said Angelina.

"Well, I learned that the hard way." Said Hermione.

"Was she with anyone?" Asked Molly who just realised what had happened.

"It wasn't just anyone, Molly" Said Hermione grimacing.

* * *

"Malfoy!?" Asked Harry bewildered.

"You're joking." Said George.

"I wish!" Answered Ron. "I still can't believe it."

"Is he related to Lucius Malfoy?" Asked Bill.

"Grandson." Answered Harry.

"And what did you do?" Asked Charlie amused.

"It's not funny, Charlie." Said Ron. "And I did what I had to do. I told her to stop seeing him." There was a collective groan and a lot of head shaking. "What? You can't think it is okay for her to see him!"

"No, of course not!" Said George. "But you can't tell her not to do it."

"Yeah, she'll do exactly the opposite!" Added Bill.

"What did she say after you told her that?" Asked Arthur.

* * *

"I told him he couldn't tell me what to do. And I'm right! …Right?" Said Rose.

"Of course you are!" Said Lily. "You can date whoever you want."

"Except him!" Said James.

"Why? He's just a guy!" Said an angry Rose.

"But that's it! He's not just any bloke!" Said Fred.

"Yeah, he's a Malfoy." Said Albus.

"But he's not his father!" Said Rose. "You're all acting like my dad! He judged him based on the fact that his father was a Death Eater and it's unfair for Scorpius to be judged on that!"

"But what if his father passed his views on to him?" Asked James.

* * *

"How do you know he did?" Asked Audrey, getting disbelieving looks from the rest of the women in the kitchen.

"Sorry Audrey, but you didn't know his father or his grandfather. It's most likely they did." Said Ginny.

"Well, now that you mention it, Draco did get pardoned for what he did… or didn't do. And his mother helped Harry." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"To save their own arses." Said Angelina.

"Exactly, it doesn't mean their views on 'pureblood supremacy' are gone." Said Ginny. "Did you know the kid, Vic?"

"If he's Rose's age then he was a first year when I was in seventh year… so, no." Said Victoire shrugging.

"But, maybe 'ee is a good boy, no? 'Ow did 'ee act when you caught zem?" Asked Fleur.

* * *

"He acted like a little shit, I'll tell you that. All cocky and smug." Said Ron with a scowl.

"Ron," said Charlie with a smirk. "Seriously, how did he act?"

Ron groaned and his face started to match his hair. "I don't know… Okay, I reckon."

"You reckon?" Said Harry. "What did he do?"

* * *

"He introduced himself and dad completely ignored that. Scorpius was very polite; he stayed quiet while dad manhandled him." Said Rose.

"Oh, poor Scorpius." Said Lucy and the boys made disgusted faces.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Roxanne.

* * *

"She can't continue seeing him!" Said Angelina.

"She said she would. And she's pretty stubborn, unfortunately." Said Hermione.

"I'm sorry to say this but you can't stop her from seeing him. She's an independent girl, now." Said Victoire.

* * *

"There has to be a way, though!" Said Ron exasperated.

"Maybe if you acted like you're okay with it she'll desist." Said Charlie.

"That may work only if she's doing it to spite Ron." Said Bill.

* * *

"Of course I'm not doing it to spite them!" Said Rose outraged. "I'm not that stupid! Or childish. I happen to really like him, okay? Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, of course not!" Said Lily, throwing dark looks at Albus, who was the one who asked the question. "And I'm sure he fancies you, too."

"Of course he does, he was after her for months!" Said Molly with a smile.

"But what about his parents? Do they approve of this?" Asked Louis.

* * *

"Oh, I can imagine Malfoy's face when he finds out. Or better yet, Lucius'." Said Hermione with a chuckle. "That one would be funnier."

"He's gone, so we'll never know." Said Ginny. "But he'll be turning over in his grave, that's for sure."

"Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind letting Rose date the kid just to see Draco Malfoy's face." Said Hermione smirking. "But just because of that!"

"Hermione," said Audrey sheepishly. "I was just thinking… don't you think that if the boy had any problem with Rose's blood he wouldn't be seeing her?"

* * *

"No! It's just a ploy to hurt her!" Said an angry Ron. "He doesn't really like her! I bet he planned it with Malfoy!"

"I think you're getting a little carried away, Ronald." Said George.

"May I just say…" said Teddy. "I've met Mrs Malfoy, and-" He stopped when he saw the surprised looks on everyone. "What? She's my grandmother's sister. They're technically my family." Explained Teddy. "Which makes them your family, too." He chuckled. "Anyway, I've met Narcissa Malfoy, and she's been nothing but polite to me. Considering who my dad was you would think she'd be disgusted, but she was nice."

"What are you getting at?" Said Ron with narrowed eyes.

"That maybe they're not that bad. At least not how the used to be."

* * *

"He said that?" Was Hermione's response when Victoire told her what Teddy had said about meeting Mrs Malfoy.

"It's possible they learned from their past." Said Audrey.

"Listen, dear," said Molly, putting her hand on Hermione's. "I don't want to offend anyone, so I won't say names. But I tell you from experience that when your child brings home someone you don't like," Audrey, Angelina and Fleur looked at each other and Victoire chuckled, but Hermione and Ginny knew exactly who she was talking about. "there's nothing you can do about it but accept it, because no matter how much you don't like them, if they make your child happy then they're right for them."

* * *

"You're not talking about me, are you, Arthur?" Said Harry smiling.

"Of course not," said Bill. "You're every in-laws wet dream." He earned a laugh from everybody. "He's talking about Fleur. Mum never really liked her."

"She likes her." Defended Arthur. "Molly just… wasn't very sure about her at the beginning, and there was nothing she could do about it. But she wanted you to be happy, so she accepted her."

"You're not implying they're going to get married, are you?" Said Ron looking at his dad.

"I'm just saying you have to put your daughter's happiness first, son."

"He's right." Said Charlie. "And I hate to say this but you're probably her least favourite person right now, and you know who's at the top of the list?" Ron groaned. "Exactly."

* * *

By four o'clock everyone was saying their goodbyes. Rose was about to Floo home when her mother approached her. "Honey, we need to talk." Said Hermione softly.

"I don't want to talk to you." Said Rose with a scowl.

"Rose!" Her mother scolded. "We _need_ to talk. All of us."

Rose sighed loudly. "I'll stop by later, alright? I just want to be alone, now."

"Fine. Come by for dinner. It'll be served at seven."

"Fine." Said Rose grabbing Floo Powder and throwing it at the flames. The last thing she saw before the flames surrounded her was her father's stare.

* * *

**A/N Just to clarify, I didn't specify the younger generation's ages, but I did say they're all in their twenties. I also didn't group them according to their age (for example, Lily and Dominique arrived together but that doesn't mean they're the same age, as well as Molly, James, Louis and Fred), I just wanted to emphasize on the fact that they're all really good friends despite there being one, two, three or four years apart between some of them. And I say this with confidence because that's my case with my cousins :)**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon :)**


End file.
